Some electronic systems utilize several printed circuit boards with many different electronic components interconnected to the circuit boards. As these electronic systems decrease in size and increase in performance, packing density, heat dissipation, and power distribution architecture become increasingly important.
One way to increase packing density and reduce the actual size of an electronic device is to more closely position the electrical components together. Electrical components within a circuit board, however, are generally already tightly confined, and additional space may not be readily available. If, however, electrical components can be positioned to reduce the overall size of the electronic device, then significant savings and advantages can be realized.
As electrical components are more densely packed together and as performance of these components increases, heat dissipation can become a more significant factor in many electronic systems. Circuit boards may include a plurality of heat-generating devices that must be cooled in order to operate within a specified operating temperature. If these heat-generating devices are not sufficiently cooled, then the devices can exhibit a decrease in performance or even permanently fail. Further, if the heat-generating devices are closely packed together, then heat from one device could effect the performance of an adjacent device.
The design and layout of printed circuit board components can be quite complex and challenging. Designers must consider many factors, such as packing density and heat dissipation, to name a few examples. Improvements in these areas can realize significant benefits for electronic systems and devices.